chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Emma Carstairs
Emma Carstairs (geb. 1995) ist eine Schattenjägerin aus Los Angeles. Seit ihre Eltern gestorben sind, als sie 12 Jahre alt war, lebt sie im Institut ihrer Heimatstadt Los Angeles. =Auftritte= Chroniken der Unterwelt *City of Heavenly Fire Die Dunklen Mächte *Lady MidnightLady Midnight *Lord of Shadows *The Queen of Air and Darkness Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie *Bittere Wahrheit *Die Feuerprobe Erwähnungen *Der Teufel von Whitechapel =Leben= Früheres Leben Emma ist das einzige Kind von John Carstairs und Cordelia Townsend und wuchs in Los Angeles auf. Da ihre Eltern sich gut mit Andrew Blackthorn, dem Leiter des dortigen Instituts, verstanden, durfte sie dort trainieren. Mit den Blackthornkindern verstand sie sich gut und seit sie denken kann, ist Julian ihr bester Freund. Ihr Vater hatte ihr beigebracht, wie man Instrumente anhand des Klangs unterscheiden konnte. Er selbst konnte Violine spielen, wobei er hauptsächlich die Violine seines Vorfahren Jem Carstairs spielte. So versuchte auch Emma dieses Instrument zu lernen, gab dann aber schnell auf, da die Geräusche, welche sie mit der Violine erzeugte, sie entmutigten. Chroniken der Unterwelt Im Dezember 2007 war die 12-jährige Emma wieder einmal im Institut von Los Angeles, als plötzlich Sebastian Morgenstern einen Angriff auf das Gebäude startete. Durch ein Portal schafften es Emma, Julian, Tiberius, Livia, Drusilla und Octavian nach Idris. In Idris wurde ihr mitgeteilt, dass auch ihre Eltern gestorben sind. Als der Rat Julian mithilfe des Engelsschwertes befragte, wurde Emma wütend und wenig später redete Clary Fray mit ihr und die beiden Mädchen verstanden sich gut. Clary ist eine Art Vorbild für Emma. Emma stahl heimlich die Akte ihrer Eltern, da sie der Meinung war, dass diese unter merkwürdigen Umständen gestorben seien und nicht von den Dunklen Nephilim getötet wurden, wie der Rat behauptet hatte. Deshalb machte Emma es sich zum Ziel herauszufinden, was mit ihren Eltern wirklich geschehen war. Nachdem der Krieg mit Sebastian und den Dunklen Nephilim zu Ende gegangen ist, wollte der Rat sie entweder in irgendeines der Institute auf der Welt stecken oder auf der Schattenjäger Akademie in Idris annehmen. Emma wollte jedoch in Los Angeles bleiben und nimmt daher Julians Vorschlag, Parabatai zu werden an, da sie somit in Los Angeles bleiben darf. Bevor sie wieder nach Los Angeles zurückreiste, schenkte ihr Jace Herondale, ein Schattenjäger, in den sie damals kurz verliebt war, seine erste Stele. Als sie das erste Mal mit der Blackthorn-Familie in Berührung kam, hatte sie das Gefühl, sich ihren eigenen Platz in dieser Familie kreieren zu müssen. Anfangs kaufte sie in Antiquitätenläden Knabbereien, Spielzeug, alte Bücher und Zeitschriften, um sie dann mit den Blackthorn-Kindern zu teilen. Trotzdem hielt Emma eine gewisse Distanz, sodass sie beispielsweise einen Schlafraum auf der gegenüberliegenden Flügelseite des Institutes wählte und dadurch betonte, dass ihr durchaus bewusst war, dass sie keine Blackthorn sei und immer noch eine stolze Carstairs. 2008-2011 Jem Carstairs, dessen Cousin ein Vorfahre von Emma ist gab während des Kampfes besonders Acht auf diese und die Blackthorns. Auch danach zog er gemeinsam mit Tessa Gray nach Los Angeles, um sie im Auge zu behalten. 2009, auf Tessas und Jems Hochzeit, ist Emma, die Jem umarmt zu sehen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund können sich sie sowie andere Gäste nicht an diese Hochzeit erinnern. In diesem Jahr vollzog Emma auch die Parabatai-Zeremonie mit ihrem gleichaltrigen besten Freund Julian Blackthorn. Einen Tag vor der Zeremonie erzählte ihr Jem über seine wahre Identität als Carstairs, was auch die Umarmung auf der Hochzeit erklärt. Während des Rituals war Clary die Zeugin Emma's, auf ihren ausdrücklichen Wunsch hin und Clary's bester Freund Simon war der Zeuge Julian's. Die Dunklen Mächte Lady Midnight Emmas jahrelanger Wunsch nach Rache nach dem Mord an ihren Eltern rückt endlich in greifbare Nähe, als in Los Angeles Leichen auftauchen, die mit denselben Schriftzeichen beschrieben sind wie die von John und Cordelia Carstairs. Mit ihrer neuen Freundin Cristina Rosales, einer mexikanischen Schattenjägerin, die ihr Auslandsjahr in L.A. verbringt, und der Blackthorn Familie beginnt sie die Jagd nach dem Mörder. Die Feenwesen, die im Dunklen Krieg Mark Blackthorn entführt hatten, haben ebenfalls Interesse an der Aufklärung der Morde und gewähren Mark die Rückkehr nach Hause, wenn im Gegenzug dafür der Mörder an die Feenwesen ausgeliefert werde. Bald stoßen die Schattenjäger auf eine Sekte, die Gefolgsleute des Wächters, die augenscheinlich Ritualmorde durchführt. Nachdem Julian Emma eines nachts das Leben rettet, kommen sich die beiden Parabatai näher, als sie es je für möglich gehalten hätten, und schlafen miteinander. Die beiden beginnen im Verborgenen eine Beziehung. Als Mark dafür, dass er Cristina Geheimnisse des Feenreichs verriet, von seinen ehemaligen Herren bestraft werden soll, übernimmt Emma seine Auspeitschung und trägt grausame Narben am Rücken davon. Schließlich kommt es zur finalen Konfrontation mit dem Mörder, dem Wächter, der sich als Malcolm Fade, ein der Familie nahestehender Hexenmeister, erweist. Er trennte den Mördern aus seiner Sekte die Hand ab, die mordete, um so die entscheidenden Zutaten für das nekromantische Ritual aus dem Schwarzen Buch zu erlangen, mit dem er seine verstorbene Geliebte Annabel Blackthorn wieder zum Leben erwecken wollte. Am Ende des Kampfes stößt Emma ihm Cortana ins Herz und schubst ihn ins Meer. Danach erfährt sie durch Jem Carstairs von dem Fluch, der alle Parabatai trifft, die sich ineinander verlieben. Um Julian zu schützen, trennt Emma sich mit größtmöglicher Brutalität von ihm und geht eine Scheinbeziehung mit Mark ein. Lord of Shadows Das Verhältnis zwischen Emma und Julian bleibt nach ihrer Trennung sehr angespannt, obwohl sie weiterhin als Parabatai ein perfektes Jägerpaar abgeben und in Teamarbeit einen Teuthida-Dämon töten, der es auf ein Riesenrad abgesehen hatte. Kurz darauf besuchen Clary Fairchild und Jace Herondale das Institut und durchsuchen mit den ansässigen Schattenjägern die Ruinen von Malcolms Wohnsitz, der direkt nach dessen Tod zusammenbrach. Dort finden sie einen Fangarm des gejagten Dämons und einen Handschuh mit dem Emblem des Dunklen Hofs, einer gespaltenen Krone. Daraus wird geschlossen, dass Malcolm einen hochrangigen Verbündeten am Hof des Dunklen Volks hatte, einen Prinzen oder gar den König selbst. Clary und Jace brechen zu einer geheimen Mission ins Feenreich auf, um dort eine Waffe aufzuspüren, die die Nephilim vernichten könnte. Zeitgleich treffen Zenturionen im Institut ein, die Malcolms Leichnam suchen sollen. Bei ihrer Ankunft stellt sich heraus, dass Cristinas Freund Diego Rosales schon längere Zeit eine Verlobte hat: Zara Dearborn. Wie die Blackthorns und der neu im Institut eingetroffene Kit Herondale "hilft" Emma widerwillig den Zenturionen, indem sie ihre Wäsche wäscht, Betten macht und Essen kocht, bis Gwyn ap Nudd vor dem Institut erscheint und Mark dazu auffordert, seinen Exfreund Kieran (der indirekt für Emmas Auspeitschung verantwortlich war) vor dessen Vater, dem König des Dunklen Volkes, zu retten. Kieran ermordete nämlich Iarlath, einen Höfling, der mit Malcolm in Verbindung stand, und soll nun hingerichtet werden. Nachdem er zunächst ablehnt, bricht Mark nachts in Begleitung von Julian, Cristina und Emma (die immer noch zum Schein mit ihm zusammen ist) ins Feenreich auf. Dort angekommen stellen die vier Schattenjäger fest, dass sowohl Runen als auch Seraphklingen keine Wirkung im Land des Dunklen Volks haben. Auf der Reise zum Hof des Königs beobachtet Emma, wie Julian eine Elfe küsst und glaubt, er sei nicht mehr in sie verliebt. Am Hof fordern sie den König heraus, in einem Gerichtskampf soll über ihr aller Leben und das von Kieran entschieden werden. Emma besiegt den vom König ausgewählten Elbenritter, stellt aber zu ihrem Entsetzen fest, dass er das Gesicht ihres Vaters trägt. Doch dann erweist sich das als Täuschung und der Ritter zeigt sein wahres, krötenhaftes Gesicht, woraufhin Emma ihn in ihrem Kummer mit Cortana tötet. Sie reisen ins Land des Lichten Volks, wo Kieran, der dennoch eine totbringende Wunde davongetragen hat, geheilt wird. Die Königin des Lichten Volks bietet den Schattenjägern einen Handel an: verbündet der Rat sich mit ihr und hebt den Kalten Frieden auf, erklärt sie sich bereit, ihre Truppen im Kampf gegen den Dunklen König zur Verfügung zu stellen, der seinerseits einen Krieg gegen die Nephilim führen will. Im Gegenzug verlangt sie Das Schwarze Buch der Toten Sie willigen ein und werden von Gwyn nach London gebracht, wo sich der Rest der Familie, Kit und die Tutorin Diana Wrayburn zur Zeit aufhalten und wo Emma auch ihre Scheinbeziehung zu Mark auflöst. Von dort aus brechen Emma und Julian nach Cornwall auf, wo Malcolm ein Haus besaß. Der war, wie sie inzwischen erfuhren, kurzzeitig von den Toten zurückgekehrt und hatte Arthur Blackthorn geopfert, um seine Liebste wiederzuerwecken, die ihn aber direkt nach ihrer Rückkehr ins Leben tötete. In Cornwall untersuchen Emma und Julian das haus und finden die Tagebücher aus Malcolms Jugend. Nachts werden sie von Annabel Blackthorn geweckt, die herausfand, dass nach dem Schwarzen Buch (welches sich nun in ihrem Besitz befindet) gesucht wird und die darum bittet, diese Suche einzustellen. Sie flieht nach dem Gespräch und die beiden Parabatai werden von den Reitern des Mannan erneut aufgescheucht. In einem Kampf tötet Emma einen der Reiter, die anderen ziehen sich zurück, schwören aber Vergeltung. Auf der weiteren Suche nach Annabel und dem Buch bekämpfen die beiden auch einen Blutdämon und gestehen sich ein, dass ihre Liebe nie erlosch - die Elfe, die Julian küsste, erschien ihm in Gestalt Emmas. Nach einem peinlichen Zwischenfall mit Magnus Bane kehren sie mit ihm nach London zurück und unterhalten sich mit ihm über den Fluch. Magnus erklärt ihnen, dass ihre größte Chance darin bestünde, den Inquisitor einzuschalten und um Exil zu bitten. dadurch würde ein Großteil des Bundes zerstört. Auf einen Brief, den Tiberius Blackthorn ihr zukommen ließ, erscheint Annabel im Londoner Institut und willigt ein, vor dem Rat ihre Geschichte zu erzählen und das Schwarze Buch der Regierung zu übergeben. Danach reisen alle gemeinsam zur nächsten Ratsversammlung nach Idris, wo sie auf die Kohorte stoßen. Die Extremisten sorgen dafür, dass Annabel während ihrer Anhörung in den Wahnsinn getrieben wird und schließlich vor dem versammelten Rat Robert Lightwood und Livia Blackthorn ermordet. The Queen of Air and Darkness In Bearbeitung. Bitte vorerst nicht ändern. =Aussehen= Emma hat dunkle, braune Auge und blonde lange Wellen, deren Farbe als Hell/Weizen/Goldblond beschrieben wird. Sie trägt ihr Haar meist als Zopf oder als Knoten. Ihre Haut ist recht blass. Sie besitzt einen schlanken, athletischen Körper, der durch das Training stark und trainiert ist. Auf ihrem rechten Arm hat sie eine lange Narbe, die sie sich zugezogen hatte, als sie als kleines Mädchen ihr Schwert umarmt hatte. Emma wird als sehr hübsch bezeichnet. =Persönlichkeit= Emma liebt es zu kämpfen und zu trainieren. Sie ist eine entschlossene Kriegerin und für ihr Alter schon sehr erfahren. Zudem ist sie sehr sarkastisch, wird aber auch schnell beleidigt und ist sehr temperamentvoll. Den Blackthorns und Cristina gegenüber ist sie jedoch sehr warmherzig. In ihrer Gegenwart Blondinenwitze zu machen ist ein guter Weg sich im Krankenhaus wieder zu finden. =Familie= Sie ist das einzige Kind von John Carstairs und Cordelia Townsend. Alastair Carstairs, ein Cousin von Jem Carstairs, ist einer ihrer Vorfahren und trug ebenso wie sie das Familienschwert Cortana bei sich. Ihr Zweitname Cordelia stammt entweder von ihrer Mutter oder möglicherweise auch Alastairs Schwester. =Trivia= *Sie bewahrt manchmal Messer in ihren Stiefeln auf. *Sie mag es, schnell zu fahren. *Ursprünglich sollte sie dunkelblaue anstatt braune Augen haben. *Emma kann gut klettern. *Sie hat mit Julian Blackthorn eine Geheimsprache (mit dem Finger Buchstaben auf die Haut zeichnen) *Sie trägt ihr Schwert Cortana immer bei sich oder behält es in der Nähe. *Sie hat den Kater Church von Jem ,,geschenkt" bekommen en:Emma Carstairs es:Emma Carstairs ru:Эмма Карстэйрс pl:Emma Carstairs fr:Emma Carstairs it:Emma Carstairs hu:Emma Carstairs el:Έμμα Κάρστερς pt-br:Emma Carstairs Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt Kategorie:Charakter Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie Kategorie:Charakter Die Dunklen Mächte Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Los Angeles Institut Kategorie:Carstairs Familie Kategorie:Schattenjäger (Person) Kategorie:The Dark Artifices